


From a distance

by Niko_Net



Series: From a distance [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Squidward catches Spongebob doing something, mature... and cant help but to watch from his bedroom window..





	From a distance

The day was a long hard day, it was time to kick back and relax, after a hard days work, Squidward was finally able to come home, the night had started off great, no sign of Spongebob anywhere, he hadn't even noticed that the boy didn't walk home with him until he reached his driveway, and Spongebob's didn't say good night. He wondered how long this would stay like this, how long he had to relax until Spongebob came home, and did whatever loud thing he normally did that would send the octopus marching over to a certain orange pineapple.

But, for now, he'd relax in his bathtub, while he held his clarinet in his tentacles, nothing like a soothing bath, while playing soothing music. Squidward sighed in satisfaction as he walked out of the bathroom in his robe, he stretched, it was late, and it was almost time for bed, so he walked to his bedroom, he stretched in the window, cracking his forty something year old back,before his attention was captured by a light at the top of the Pineapple across, every light was off in the house but the bedroom light, when he came in and flicked on the light switch.

Squidward rolled his eyes in annoyance, thinking of the boy, and his annoying innocence, thankful that the boy hadn't stopped to ruin the rest of his evening, though just watching him through this window, aggravated him. That kid wasn't capable of doing anything, but, to annoy him, he shouldn't be spying on the kid, that was Spongebob's part, but, it grew hard to when something about the sponge, caught his attention.

Maybe it was because he had started to undress, unbuttoning, and then opening his shirt, while facing the window, thinking that he was alone, in his most private part of his house. Squidward couldn't help but to watch in curiosity, to see what Spongebob actually looked like, in the nude, in the safety of his own home.

From his binoculars, he could see the sponge's slightly toned body, why the Heck was he watching this, he'd seen that boy naked, plenty of times, but why was he glued? Squidwards expression dropped as he noticed a stub on the lower part of the sponge, was that his, no, he'd seen him before, but there was never-

Squidwards thoughts vanished as he seen the spoke who stared down at his stick reach and slide his hand down the length of it, the feel was just too good, thought the sponge, who sighed, and began to softly tickle himself, he bit his lip in annoyance, he was a good boy, and good boys didn't touch themselves.

Spongebob looked to his bed as he held his cock in his hands, before he glanced down at himself and then to his treasure chest filled with treasures he had to keep locked away, the sponge unlocked his chest, digging through the chest till he found what he was looking for.

Spongebob sighed as he slid on his bed, sitting up as he squirted some lotion in his hands, he bit his lip as he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his shaft, he let out a breath he was holding as he started to slowly stroke himself, building up speed, his breath shook as he went faster, he laid back against the headboard, watching as he oozed into his hands and on his stomach.

Spongebob's face, red with heat at the dirty pictures that flowed through his mind, imagining that it was someone else doing this to him, with him, "Hn, huh, Squid." he panted, before he reached off to the side of his bed where he'd put some other, adult things.

Squidward stood back, his face also red, he was just so, why the heck was he watching this? Watching Spongebob, his neighbor, who've he'd hated since he first met him, touch, and tease himself, like, what did that kid think he was doing? Leaving the window open for the world to see, Squidward gulped as he seen Spongebob glance in his direction, but he hadn't even noticed him watching, actually, he was just reaching over to pick up a long glossy looking toy.

"I, is that a-"

*Bzzz*

Spongebob watched as the pink toy in his hand vibrated before he turned it off, he bit his tongue as he squeezed some clear jelly substance on it. He leaned back, now biting the edge of his lip as he focused the tip of it towards his entrance, he laid his head back as he slid it in.

Squidward watched as the sponge slid the vibrater deep inside, he seen his mouth drop open as he'd flipped the switch and it was turned on, he watched as the sponge started to slide the thick toy in and out while he managed to rub himself, slime from the tip of his cock connected to his stomach.

Squidward bit his lip as he leaned closer, getting a better view as his hand slowly made it's way down to his own growing appendage, he shook his head looking down, what the heck was he doing? Touching himself, while watching his neighbor have a good time? He hadn't seen this much action since his first date with Squilvia, who was a Woman, Spongebob was a Man, if you'd call that guy a man, it was still wrong, but it just, felt, and looked so good.

Squidward shuddered as he began to rub himself, glad that he had suction cups, Squidward closed his eyes as he rubbed himself, "Ha, nn, Sponge- hah." he moaned, not caring that he'd just spoke the devil's name, he opened his eyes to watch the sponge, who was now, stuffing other toys in his other holes, he had more toys? How many holes did he have?

Spongebob cried in pleasure as he stuffed himself, his toes curled, he was getting close, he could feel it, he bit his lip, tugging at his stick, his head was turning, he was moaning, sweat soaked his porous body.

He let out a grunt as he came all over his chest and stomach, what a mess, he was so disgusting, what kind of person, Spongebob sighed as he dropped all his toys on the ground and laid back, panting, he rubbed his face, he'd clean himself up in just a little bit after he caught his breath.

And, as he panted, he looked around at his ceiling before turning to the window, looking outside, he lifted his head up slightly.

Squidward stepped back, they'd actually made eye contact! Spongebob quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to the window, and then shut the curtains.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah thanks for reading this stupid story thing, yeah that's that man, hope you had some fun reading.


End file.
